Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the provision of one or more personalized services for individuals based on individual profiles of the individuals. As a first example, the individual profile may comprise a purchase history of products and services that the individual has researched or purchased, and the service may present recommendations to the individual that are based on the previously selected products and services. As a second example, the individual profile may comprise a social network profile, and the provision of services may be personalized based on the information in the social network profile. As a third example, the individual profile may comprise facts about individual interests expressed by and/or inferred from the individual's actions, such as web browsing, and the services may comprise advertisements that are personalized based on the individual interests.